ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK?
by mrbrightkills
Summary: Jack was always the one to step up and face his fears. But His biggest demon makes itself know, Destroying his life in the darkness and is the physical embodiment of evil. He must face his demons alone to protect his family and friends not only from it but from himself as well. Since the only way to fight a demon is become one. Are you afraid of the dark?
1. AT LAST I FEED!

**Hey this is my first attempt at a transformers prime story. while it's technically a crossover with the Darkness, it's more AU for both franchises both really... so... yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His life couldn't get any better for certain black haired seventeen year old. Even though Jack Carlo EstacadoDarby's life was never any one else definition of normal thanks to event that took place six months ago. It all started when he found a beautiful blue motorcycle Jack found outside his crappy fast food job. Things quickly escalated from there. The motorcycle turned out to be alien robot in disguise named Arcee. that's incidentally how he met his two best friends; twelve years old Rafael Esquivel and fourteen year old Miko Nakadai. The trio were put into protection by Arcee's leader Optimus Prime and his team the Autobots when Jack, Miko and Raf witnessed Arcee get into a Deathmatch with other Transforming alien robots. Optimus explained to them that the robots they say Arcee fight were members of a Power hungry organization called the decepticons. He said that the Autobots and Decepticons have been locked in brutal war for their home planet Cybertron. When the planet became uninhabitable because of the war., the Autobots left Cybertron in search for a new home, The Decepticons followed them bringing their thirst for universal conquest with them. The Decepticon leader Megatron was apparently the cruelest, deceptive, evil being in the universe. Jack could of swore he felt something stir inside of him when Optimus said that. Jack pretty muched felt like Autobots personality was similar of a dysfunctional family. Ratchet was the crabby elder that blew his top over the smallest mistakes anyone made if he was working, Bulkhead was overfit brother who loved blowing stuff up,working out and contact sports but had a heart of gold, Bumblebee was the young mute brother that has a die hard addiction to racing and loved video games, Optimus was the loving and understanding father that clearly wanted what was best for his family and constantly stopped them from killing each other. As for Arcee it switched from an angry teen age girl (Not at her family but just angry in general) to a loving and dotting mother that wanting the family to love each other after an incident with her arch nemesis Airrachnid. He soon felt something inside of him roll over in disgust when he thought that. Since those six months his built strong relationships with the bots, Arcee and him started butting heads on almost everything but after Airrachnid started hunting him like dear on open season the two became inseparable since. But of all the most notable changes that came was his relationship with his dad: Jackie Estacado. He was there for Jack during his first six years. but ever since him and Jack's mom June got divorced. he went quite..real quite. They didn't divorce because of the typical stuff like having an affair or spousal abuse. They just weren't happy in the marriage. The only reason they were together in the first place was for Jack's well being. Jackie occasionally sent letters,phone calls and a few Checks to keep the roofs on their heads but all they really knew is that he was in New York and ran a quote-unquote "Protection" agency. He even sent a man he called Jimmy the grape to check on them every now and again ever since he was eight. Jack always viewed Jimmy as his grandfather since he always gave Jack his wisdom when Jack needed it and he always came to his birthdays. Not even a few weeks ago Jackie wrote to Jack, saying he was planning on visiting Jack and his mom soon after he finished some business. The black haired teen was currently walking through the small town of Jasper. It was saturday so no school. His normally a grade A prick of a manager inexplicably gave him the day off of work. And the base was empty since Ratchet and Raf managed to locate what appeared to be an cybertronian artifact. Optimus felt that he wanted all bots on deck for that one, so bonding time with his second family was definitely out,Couldn't hang out with Raf and Miko since they already went home and neither one of them told their parents their were friends. So he felt just like taking a walk through town. Even MECH the insane terrorist group that trained to kidnap his mom was surprisingly quiet.

_**SoOn JaCk.** _A violent and sociopathic but calm voice whispered in his head. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around to see nothing was sun was currently setting. Painting the sky a mix of dark blue and a bright shook his head convincing himself it was just his imagination. He turned back around and pulled his phone to check the time.

_**7:34 PM** _

_'Shit' _Jack thought. Hoping his mom offered to work overtime at the hospital again. Time flies by when you walk down memory he was about too run off home when he herd the sound of tires screeching behind him and doors turned around to be met with the butt of an assault rifle striking the front of his face. And then darkness.

**_twenty_**_** two hours later**_

_**WaKe Up JaCk, YoUr TiMe HaS CoMe.**_The same evil voice from before whispered to Jack. The teen slowly opened his eyes to met no other then the head of MECH Silas. The grizzled terrorist had a predatory smile that would best suit a great white shark on his scarred face. The room he was in was dimly looked like by candle light.

"Why hello Jack. It's been too long." He said with fake joy clearly in his voice.

"Not long enough, you crazed bastard." Jack whispered out his throat was dry for some also felt tired, like something was sucking him dry.

"What's the matter Jackson tired. That would be because we took a couple gallons of your blood, for scientific reasons of course. We hope you don't mind." Silas said with an insane grin. Jack slowly turned his head to see that both hands where restrained and medical tubes were were attached to his one on his left had a deep red substance running through it this tube lead to container that was no bigger that a trash can it was barely half way full.

_'My blood?!'_

The one on his left had a bright blue glowing substance running through it. He looked up to see a bag that looked similar to I.V. The bag looked like it was almost looked like it had about a teaspoon left of it. Jack's face paled when he read the bag's contents

**Energon**

Jack's heartbeat sped up. he was now thrashing against the restraints in a vain attempt to get free. Were these psychopaths trying to kill him?!

_**DeAtH iS a LiE We ShAlL CoNqUeR. **_The mysterious voice whispered.

_'What are you?' _He asked the voice

_**I aM yOuR sAlVaTiOn!**_The voice responded...Okay that was creepy.

The MECH leader smiled as he looked at Jack's desperate attempts to escape.

"Ya know my my top lieutenants wanted me just to get our best sniper to track you down and put a bullet in your head or have one of our best spies slip some Ricin into the food you bring from home because you think the food the school makes is vile. But I told them no since a round to the head is fast and painless, while Ricin on the other hand is too slow and is a pain in the ass to make and an even bigger to sneak it into your food when your back is turned. So I had a better idea. The effects on energon are considered quite dangerous to human anatomy, lethal even. But I trust those egg heads as far as i can throw them. So I figured a little field test was in order. To settle any doubt I had. And I couldn't find a better guinea pig then the boy who caused me so much damn trouble. But it appears your more resilient then I once thought. Oh well that why plan B's exist." Silas finished up with an evil smile on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device and pushed a button on it. Twelve seconds eight heavily armed guards filled the room. Silas pushed another button and the restraints and tubes detached itself from Jack. Silas picked up the drained boy and plopped him against the wall.

_**ThIs MaN iS pUrE eViL, HehEhEhE I lOvE iT.**_

"This is just icing on the cake, Ya know all work no play make Silas a dull boy...Firing Squad!" The guards raised their guns at Jack. The MECH leaders's Insane grin Became wider.

"Have fun, Jack-O. I'll see you in Hell." With that Silas left room and locked the door with a mad cackle.

_**UsE mY PoWeR oR dIe AlonE jAcK!**_the voice shouted.T

_'You can get me out of here? What do i have to do?'_

**_JuSt ReLaX aNd I'lL Do ThE ReST. _**

Jack did as he was told. Too tired to question his decision. His hand extended on it's own. A dark aura clouded the limb and a dark tentacle shot out and impaled the nearest guard. The tentacle lifted the guard at least ten feet in the air before Jack's hand made a twisting motion. The tentacle followed the limb's command and in the process, snapped the guard in half. Blood gushed out spraying the remaining men in the room with his blood.

_**aT LaSt I**_**_ FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED_!** the voice shouted. Two sea serpent like creatures appeared over Jack's shoulders. Their eyes were blood red and their teeth were clearly razor sharp, both had blood red tattoos on the sides of their heads. The two creatures snarled at each other before turning they're attention on the terrified MECH soldiers. One serpent head shot out and grabbed a mech soldier by his neck, The other serpent whipped it's head against the MECH soldier's head. Blood started gushing out like a fountain as the soldiers head and his body fell to the ground with a thump. The other solders opened fire but the bullets just fell on the floor flattened and useless. A tentacle soon impaled a solder through his heart and tossed him aside. The two serpent heads' tattoos turned from blood red to icy blue. A pure black portal appeared in the room, no bigger then a golf cart. It sucked in the remaining scared shitless soldiers. When the portal closed it spat out an ocean of blood in it's wake. drenching the possessed Jack head to toe in blood. The dark aura, the serpent heads and the tentacles soon faded. Jack fell on the floor, exhausted. He stared at room horrified.

"Y-Your the Devil" Jack whispered dark voice chuckled humorlessly.

**_oH nO,No,No. I'm NoT tHe dEvIl. I'm WoRsE. HeLl is NoThIng BuT mY fAvOrItE dReAm, It BeNdS To My wHiM. ThE DeViL Is A iNsiGnIfIcAnT WoRm compared to me. A FrEeLoAder. No I'm nOt tHe DeViL. I'm HiS TeAcHeR. I Am ThE DaRkNeSs._**

"W-w-what-t a-am-I?"Jack stuttered out. Completely terrified of the voice.

_**YoU? YoU mY dEaReSt JaCk ArE NoThInG BuT mY PuPpEt. My PlAyThInG. My BeSt FrIeNd.**_The Darkness said. The sixteen year old struggled to stand on his feet and pushing back the desire to pass out.

"I need to get out of here!" He said while running to the door the door. Looking for a knob, a switch,anything! He had no Idea what was going on but he wasn't gonna find answers in a makeshift torture room.

_**"Pre'aps I can 'elp with that Monkey?"**_A british voice called out. Jack turned around to face what looked like an imp. His whole body was as black as coal. his eyes were a bright yellow. He wore the british union jack as a shirt. He also wore what appeared to look like a dead orange cat on his head. Jack stared at the imp with eyes wide as saucers.

_**"What is it sometin' on my face?"**_

"WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?!"

_**"OW! Not so loud monkey! I'm a darkling. I'm your bloody lieutenant." **_The darkling responded while holding his long pointy ears in darkling started to clean out his ear with his finger. once he pulled it out, he wiped his finger on the union jack on his chest. Jack raised an eyebrow at 'lieutenant'.

"My what?"

_**"The Darkness created darklings to 'elp the human host out in combat. We are completely loyal to you and you alone monkey."**_

"We? As in more then one?" The darkling soon had a shit eating grin on his face.

_**"Oy, get out 'ere ya lazy bums. The boss man wants to see ya, chop-chop!" **_The darkling shouted. The black portal reappeared, but this time three imp like figures crawled out of it. The first one had an army helmet on and a mini gun strapped onto it's back.

_**"Sir! Ready to kill Commies at your order!"**_it said while saluting Jack. The second was wearing a vest with TNT attached to it while carrying what appeared to be the detonator on it's back. The darkling also wore a top hat and had a monocle on his left eye.

_**"Can we hurry this up? I need to clock in at my day job as Michael Bay in an hour!"**_It said while cackling madly. The third wore a broken straight jacket and wore shades while it had a car battery on it's back.

_**"Need a jump start?"**_The third said while playing with jumper cables. Jack could only stare baffled at the four darklings.

_** "Welcome to the madhouse monkey! Give us a hug!"**_The berserker darkling said while extending his arms actually expecting a hug. Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head and lost consciousness. The other three darklings bursted out laughing while the berserker simply sighed and shook his head.

_**"Shut it ya lollygaggers and help me get monkey outta this 'ell hole.**_**_"_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! Let me know what you guys think with a review Laters :)<strong>_


	2. Mother and Father and Friends

**AN: To clear things up. The events of The Darkness 2 didn't happen (At least yet!)but the events of the first did. And this chapter is focus on Jack's family and friends but Jack will be in this chapter. Although very briefly**

**() =Author's note**

* * *

><p>The Autobot base was currently a frenzy of activity. For the soul reason that Jack never came home last night. When the bots returned to the base early in the morning to find a hysterical June Darby trying to be calmed down by Miko, Raf and agent Fowler, The bots were quite anxious to know what happened to cause the the young mother to break into tears. When they heard that Jack never came home last night, Arcee's response was to run to the groundbridge control and smash in random coordinates and jump into the portal to look for Jack but was held back <em>only<em> by the combined strengths of Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet. The femme was yelling both human and cybertronian curse words(Most likely picked up from Miko) at the mechs while trying to escape their grasp. Optimus laid a servo on Arcee's shoulder and told her that they will find Jack, she stopped struggling and slumped in defeat. For the rest of the day all of them were working around the clock finding leads to Jack's Location. Nearly a day and all they found was Jack's busted cell phone smashed to bits near a internet cafe that was only couple blocks away from the Darby home. Right now they were going through the suspect list. The Decepticons(Excluding Airrachnind who apparently gone rouge) were out since they would have just have leveled half of Jasper if they wanted Jack that badly, Airachnid would have left something for them to find just to get under their skin and MECH has been quite for a few months but still a candidate. Optimus Prime sighed deeply. Deep down the prime knew on some level this was bound to happen but the fact that Jack reminded him so much of himself before he was a prime quelled that feeling. The prime was even planning on giving the boy the key of vector siga to him when the time was right. The prime looked around to see Miko and Raf were on the couch concerned for Jack, Bulkhead and Bumblebee comforting their charges, Agent Fowler was on the phone talking to a few of his contacts to see if they could help, Ratchet was by his work station working on who knows what, June was currently trying to calm herself while wiping tears out of her red puffy eyes, Arcee was pacing around the base waiting for any news on her partner. She couldn't lose another partner. Not again. Cliffjumper and Tailgate nearly destroyed her. If Jack is dead. Arcee quickly shook her head,she couldn't even dare think of that. That thought alone would cause her to shut down. She just hoped Jack was alright and would come home soon. Come back to June stood up from the couch and whipped out her phone and called the only person she could think that could help find Jack...His father. It's been a couple years since they talked but June was glad their marriage ended with both of them on good terms. One of the things that made their marriage strong during their six years together was their love for Jack.

* * *

><p>Jackie Estacado, The current head of the Franchetti crime family. Was sitting in his office with two different pictures on his desk. On the left was the love of his life Jenny Romano, who has been dead for nearly eighteen years thanks to his Uncle Paulie blowing her brains out and it has haunted him ever since. On the right was him, his ex-wife June Darby and his son Jack. He meet June seventeen years ago while she was visiting the big apple. They slowly started to spend time together, easing the pain of Jenny's murder and when they got married The darkness finally stopped whispering to him,enticing him to set it free and use it's power. Jackie moved to Jasper, Nevada shortly after with his pregnant wife and made his second in command Vinnie the acting Don for the Estacado crime family. Despite the six years raising Jack with June being the best of his life; His checkered past continued to haunt him. Jenny in particular. That's all he saw when he saw his wife's sleeping face was Jenny. To make matters worse, a week after Jack's sixth birthday Jackie received a phone call from Johnny Powell, the man who helped him keep the darkness in check. Johnny told him that he no longer felt any darkness energy Jackie's system. Which could only mean two things.<p>

One:The Darkness host is dead for good. Which can only by either old age, (Immortality and indestructibility are very to different things) weapon made out of pure light (Kinda makes sense right?) and if the Darkness no longer wants that particular individual as it's host and kills him from the inside out.

Two:The darkness host produces a son that has better potential then the father and leaves that host all together.

Jackie's whole world seemed to shatter for the second time in his life. His own son was now in that Hell. His marriage with June thankfully ended with good terms. Jackie returned to New York shortly after that. He still sends them care packages and some money to help them keep the house. For the past ten years He's been working with Johnny Powell to find a cure but so far the search came up empty. Now, all he does is let his guilt consume him for bringing t-that nightmare, to his own son. Somedays, Jackie just thought about ending it on most days. The thought has been occurring more then usual lately. He pulled out two things from the drawer from his desk. One was a bottle of Whiskey that was a third empty. The other was a customized 1911 colt hand gun that Jackie got for his twenty first birthday. Opening the cap to the Whiskey, he used the cap as a shot glass. He gulped down the liquor slowly. The drink burnt all the way down his throat and a small scowl appeared on his face. Jackie stared at the handgun . It had a a dark brown slide with silver curled lines on it. In It's own way, it was a work of art in a way, figures something so beautiful could be so deadly. Jackie switched off the safety and pulled the slide back. He brought the gun closer and closer under his chin. Time seemed to have completely stopped to the world around him. His heartbeat got louder and louder each time he brought the gun closer. Once the gun was touching the rough surface of his recently shaved chin, he closed his eyes and slowly put his finger on the one quick tug the trigger was pushed back and then

_**CLICK**_

Opening his eyes, he pulled the gun away from him to inspect it. He wanted to slap himself when he realized he left the safety on. A veteran mobster hitman and host of the darkness and he left the safety on. And then the phone next to him started to ring. Looking at the phone, he quickly put the gun and Whiskey back in the drawer and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His voice sounded empty and scratched like a bunch of broken glass being rubbed against sandpaper. He also sound as if he was in his sixties, despite only being 38.

_"Jackie?"_ The voice of his Ex-wife/best friend June Darby rang out in his ears. Jackie's hand almost dropped the phone from shock at hearing her voice.

"J-JUNE!? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?! IS JACK OKAY?!" At the mention of Jack, June gave out a small almost mute sob but Jackie heard her. At the sound of that sob at the mention of their son, Jackie's heart shattered to million pieces. Jackie knew the news was not good.

_"J-Jack never came home last night."_

"W-What?" His voice was barley above a whisper. His hands started to shake uncontrollably in fear. T-this couldn't be happening.

"_He went out to see some friends around 3:00, He never came back."A-Are y-you still friends that weird little guy Johnny? I don't Who else to turn too. Those Investigators that police sent over are not taking it seriously." _

_'Not that surprising she'd ask for Johnny. He maybe a nutjob, but once he looks into something he doesn't stop until he knows everything's dirtiest secrets.' _Jackie thought.

"Yeah, He uh lives..by the brooklyn bridge."

_'More like under it, in a cardboard box.'_ Jackie thought humorously

"June, I'm gonna come over there too. I'm probably gonna ask Jimmy and Aunt Sarah to come along too. You now they view themselves as his grandparents."

_"Alright. when will you arrive?"_

"Sometime tomorrow. Do you still live at the house?"

_"Yes."_

"Alright, June. Stay safe. I'll see you soon." And with that he hung up the phone and put it down. Jackie turned to his right hand and eyed a gold ring that was snugly fitted on his ring finger. Lifting up his hand and turning it around he caught the inscription of the ring

_**Jackie and June forever**_

Sighing, Jackie got up and went to go prepare for his trip. He froze mid step before turning around and opening his desk drawer. In one quick swoop he grabbed the gun and turned off the safety. Jackie Knew whatever happened to his son. He wasn't gonna get answers with a gun with the safety on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"OI! Wake up, Monkey!" <strong>_With a hard slap on the face from the Darkling, Jack shot awake with a loud gasp. The first thing he saw was the four darklings gathered around him. Three of them had shit eating grins plastered on their faces. Jack groaned. He should of figured this wasn't some insane nightmare. As Jack got on his feet he noticed that instead of walls of concrete and stone. He was outside in a forest with snow blanketing the area. Maple trees were around for miles. Looking up towards the sky, He saw stars littering the coal colored night sky. Jack Guessed it around 2:00 A.M

"Where are we?" Jack asked the Darkling with a dead cat for a head piece and the british union jack for a shirt.

_**"If I had to guess, I'd say Canada."**_

"Canada?" He wondered how M.E.C.H got him so far up north so fast. Jack suddenly remembered something

"How'ed we get out of that base.?" When saw the one with army helmet and cheap cigar in his mouth grin, He instantly regretted it.

_**"IT INVOLVES A LIT MATCH, A FEW FRAG GRENADES, SOME CHICKEN WIRE, A BANJO AND A M.E.C.H SOLDER'S SPINAL CORD!"**_ (For my own sanity I'm not gonna write down in full detail what he did. You'll just have to imagine it.) The gunner darkling shouted berserker darkling just sighed deeply.

_**"I left 'im alone for five minutes to get you somewhere safe and when I came back the walls of the base were stained with every single liquid the human body can produce." **_The berserker said heavily annoyed at his comrade in arms.

_'EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' _Jack thought turning a little green at what he just lightkiller darkling finally spoke up

**_"That cock munch Silas got away before we got out of that torture room. I highly doubt even knows about your little gift Jack'o"_**

Well at least Silas didn't know that.But when thing one question still remains

"You guys said something called the Darkness created you. What is it exactly?" The darklings shot each other nervous glances before the berserker spoke up.

_**"You might wanna sit down and get comfortable, monkey. This might take all night"**_

* * *

><p><strong>And BOOM! my first chapter for the new year. Okay guys and girls don't be shy and tell me what you guys thought with a review! Later!<strong>


End file.
